


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Samus Aran

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Here's the first special guest, the Metroid legend herself, Samus Aran.Voice Actress: Jessica Martin
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 85
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banter Collection





	1. Vs. Samus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Vs. Samus

Samus: It can't be...  
Samus: I'm you from another timeline.  
Samus: Or another SA-X!  
  
Samus: Come on. I'm you!  
Samus: I'm not sharing my bounties.  
Samus: Fine. We'll fight for them.  
  
Samus: Samus Aran?  
Samus: Who wants to know?  
Samus: Samus Aran.  
  
Samus: Do I actually have a sister?  
Samus: As if.  
Samus: How dare you get my hopes up!  
  
Samus: We both have the same Power Suit.  
Samus: Which is better?  
Samus: Suit up and find out.  
  
Samus: You ever feel like you don't fit in?  
Samus: All the time and I guess you do, too.  
Samus: Perhaps beating you will change that.  
  
Samus: Dark Samus? No, you're not.  
Samus: I'm Samus Aran. You playing dress-up?  
Samus: More like beat-em-up.  
  
Samus: You don't know this world.  
Samus: The Galactic Federation betrayed me!  
Samus: What if you deserved it?


	2. Vs. Baraka

Vs. Baraka

Samus: You're scaring people.  
Baraka: They fear you, too.  
Samus: Not for protecting Earth.  
  
Samus: What are you?  
Baraka: We are Tarkata.  
Samus: There's more of you?  
  
Baraka: You appear feeble.  
Samus: I punch above my weight.  
Baraka: Yet you won't match my rage.  
  
Baraka: No powers, yet you challenge me?  
Samus: You forget, I have the suit.  
Baraka: It hardly matters, Samus.


	3. Vs. Bizarro

Vs. Bizzaro

Samus: You must be Bizzaro.  
Bizzaro: Me am saving city from you.  
Samus: That only makes sense in reverse.  
  
Bizzaro: You am Kara Zor-El?  
Samus: (Mocking Bizzaro) No, me am Samus.  
Bizzaro: Where Bizzaro's Supergirl?/Supergirl not trick Bizzaro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I do this one for shits and giggles.


	4. Vs. Bo' Rai Cho

Vs. Bo' Rai Cho  
  
Samus: I've seen worse drunks.  
Bo' Rai Cho: I am the drunken master, Samus.  
Samus: Master of getting hammered. Got it./And with a bad case of hangovers in the morning.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: What a stunning lady.  
Samus: I feel sorry for Li Mei.  
Bo' Rai Cho: A student. Nothing more.


	5. Vs. Cassie Cage

Vs. Cassie Cage  
  
Samus: Don't get in my way.  
Cassie: I'm actually here to detain you.  
Samus: Well, that should be interesting.  
  
Samus: Sonya?  
Cassie: I'm her daughter, Cassie.  
Samus: Funny she never mentioned you.  
  
Samus: Are you ready, Cassie?  
Cassie: Yea. Thanks for askin'.  
Samus: I was being fair, not polite.  
  
Samus: You're too arrogant for your own good.  
Cassie: Don't judge a book by its cover.  
Samus: I judge by the company you keep.  
  
Cassie: Samus Aran!?! No way!  
Samus: A fan, huh? Who would've thought?  
Cassie: Can we get a picture after?  
  
Cassie: Not so sure about this fight.  
Samus: You'd be lucky to tickle me.  
Cassie: Yup. I kinda would be.  
  
Cassie: I've got guns. You?  
Samus: Just this lousy Paralyzer.  
Cassie: Honey, you need a upgrade.  
  
Cassie: You're gonna fight me in your Zero Suit, Samus?  
Samus: What's wrong with it?/Careful, Cassie. I'll photobomb your selfies.  
Cassie: Show some skin every once in a while/NOT COOL, MAN!!!  
  
Cassie: Girl, that armor is KILLING!  
Samus: I use it for dangerous missions and collecting hefty paychecks.  
Cassie: Well, fuck me in the ass and call me Sammy!


	6. Vs. Cyrax

Vs. Cyrax

Samus: There are robots here too?  
Cyrax: Meet the future of the Lin Kuei.  
Samus: What's a Lin Kuei?  
  
Samus: Your armor cannot match mine.  
Cyrax: Try me.  
Samus: As you wish.  
  
Cyrax: Are you Lin Kuei?  
Samus: No, Galactic Federation.  
Cyrax: My kombat analysis will confirm.  
  
Cyrax: How is it you plan to keep up with me?  
Samus: I won't need my suit to take you down.  
Cyrax: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.


	7. Vs. Ermac

Vs. Ermac

Samus: I will not let Earth perish.  
Ermac: You have no way of saving it.  
Samus: There's always another way.  
  
Samus: I faced greater threats than you.  
Ermac: Mock us at your peril.  
Samus: I'm not the one at risk.  
  
Ermac: Samus Aran, the lost slayer of planets.  
Samus: Except I've been found./I'm here to help, not harm.  
Ermac: By the wrong people./Let us test your worth.  
  
Ermac: You cannot save Earthrealm.  
Doesn't mean I won't try./I know there are good fighters here defending it.  
Ermac: You will fail./You are too late.


	8. Vs. Erron Black

Vs. Erron Black

Samus: A cowboy?  
Erron: The kind who gets paid.  
Samus: You must get distracted easily.  
  
Erron: So you're a bounty hunter from space?  
Samus: What else do we have in common?  
Erron: A dangerous life is the best life, amiright?


	9. Vs. Frost

Vs. Frost

Samus: I work well with cold.  
Frost: Isn't that precious?  
Samus: Not the word I'd use.  
  
Samus: You look like a ice skater.  
Frost: You look like a cheerleader.  
Samus: Let me show you some spirit.  
  
Frost: That armor won't save you.  
Samus: It was designed to tolerate extreme cold.  
Frost: Extreme cold, but not Frost cold.  
  
Frost: You remind me of Cassie.  
Samus: Except I'm Samus, not Cassie/Sounds like a painful memory/Too bad you're on the wrong team.  
Frost: At least you're not as arrogant as her./My heart's not always frozen./People are lying to you, sweetheart.


	10. Vs. Fujin

Vs. Fujin

Samus: Are you another protector of Earth?  
Fujin: I'm one of the last existing gods, Samus.  
Samus: How many gods are there?  
  
Fujin: Welcome, Samus.  
Samus: Why is Earth such a mess, Fujin?  
Fujin: Its war against Outworld remains constant.


	11. Vs. Goro

Vs. Goro

Samus: Wow!  
Goro: You are wise to fear me.  
Samus: Please, I fought Kraid and won.

Goro: You will need your suit.  
Samus: Why, Goro?  
Goro: You are no challenge without it.


	12. Vs. Harley Quinn

Vs. Harley Quinn  
  
Samus: People say you helped the Joker.  
Harley: I ain't proud of it, blondie.  
Samus: So you don't deny it?  
  
Samus: Even without the Joker, you're still a wanted criminal.  
Harley: But I'm not the same as I was back then.  
Samus: I wasn't born yesterday.  
  
Harley: Ok, blondie. Fighting lesson 101.  
Samus: Are you pranking me, Harley?  
Harley: I call this lesson 'wham-bam-POW!'  
  
Harley: You and me, we're goin'.  
Samus: (confused) Where, exactly?/I can't take you seriously.  
Harley: To a place called Beatdown City!/Well, that's the idea, doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banters Update: Samus, Sheva, Kitana


	13. Vs. Havik

Vs. Havik  
  
Samus: I'm not scared of you, Havik!  
Havik: We've not begun yet.  
Samus: You won't last long.  
  
Havik: You watched planet Zebes die.  
Samus: It was my home until the Space Pirates stained it with their evil.  
Havik: Do you plan to destroy Earth too?


	14. Vs. Hellboy

Vs. Hellboy  
  
Samus: Hard to tell, but you look grumpy.  
Hellboy: My... aren't you perceptive?  
Samus: You'd give Bowser a run for his money.  
  
Samus: Who do you work for?  
Hellboy: B.P.R.D. You?  
Samus: Last I checked, the Galactic Federation.  
  
Hellboy: What is with that armor?  
Samus: I use it for perilous missions and collecting hefty paychecks.  
Hellboy: I love a woman with a net worth.  
  
Hellboy: Making a poor decision, Samus.  
Samus: I'm not a woman you want to mess with.  
Hellboy: Don't flatter yourself.


	15. Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Vs. Jacqui  
  
Samus: What's your deal?  
Jacqui: I'm a groundbreaking catastrophe!  
Samus: Ice Beam will blow you out.  
  
Samus: Now I'm fighting kids?  
Jacqui: I recall you fighting those kids at the Smash tournament./Just me and my gauntlets, Samus.  
Samus: Touché, I suppose./Sure, that helps justify it.  
  
Jacqui: You truly are an icon, Samus.  
Samus: One day, Jacqui, you will be too.  
Jacqui: Move aside, Cassie!  
  
Jacqui: Why join us?  
Samus: Earthrealm will need all the help it can get.  
Jacqui: Welcome to the team, Samus./Cassie could use some lessons from you.


	16. Vs. Jade

Vs. Jade

Samus: I don't think we met.  
Jade: I am Jade, General of Edenia.  
Samus: Shall we?  
  
Samus: Your staff is unique.  
Jade: It will penetrate your armor, Samus.  
Samus: Good luck with that, Jade.  
  
Jade: Anytime you're ready, Samus.  
Samus: Fair warning, this'll hurt./For the record, I got here first.  
Jade: Agreed./For the record, I've got seniority./Technically, I allowed you here first.  
  
Jade: Zebesians are not exactly popular around here.  
Samus: Neither are defectors once serving evil warlords.  
Jade: Ran right into that one, didn't I?


	17. Vs. Jax

Vs. Jax

Samus: What happened to your arms?  
Jax: You don't wanna know.  
Samus: At least you can still fight.

Samus: You remind me of Anthony Higgs.  
Jax: He was another soldier like me?  
Samus: One of the best, Major.  
  
Jax: What is your suit made out of?  
Samus: It was designed by the ancient Chozo race.  
Jax: What the hell is a Chozo?  
  
Jax: Another bounty hunter?  
Samus: One that doesn't take innocent lives.  
Jax: Thank goodness for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: Since I'm doing intros (and I'm sure some authors are too), I'm accepting requests, but please bear in mind that other MK characters need to be accounted for, but I can put in one special guest in between (and I have some in mind too.)


	18. Vs. Jill Valentine

Vs. Jill Valentine

Samus: What's your deal?  
Jill: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evildoers.  
Samus: I respect that.

Jill: I understand you got skills.  
Samus: You kill zombies in the streets, I kill monsters in space.  
Jill: Where the hell have you been all my life?


	19. Vs. Johnny Cage

Vs. Johnny Cage  
  
Samus: I mean you no harm.  
Johnny: "She said, threateningly."  
Samus: This is a failure to communicate.  
  
Samus: Heard you like to run your mouth.  
Johnny: But everything I say makes perfect sense!  
Samus: Reasoning with you is pointless.  
  
Samus: Don't expect me to go easy on you, Cage.  
Johnny: Miss, I wouldn't dare.  
Samus: And please try not to embarrass yourself.  
  
Samus: So you're that movie star?  
Johnny: You and me, on a romantic adventure flick.  
Samus: I'm a bounty hunter, not an actress./(Sarcastically) No, thank you.  
  
Johnny: Well, hello there.  
Samus: I've heard better lines at the bar./I'm warning you, Cage. I'm hot-tampered.  
Johnny: Ask Sonya. That never stops./Hot, oh yes! Tempered, I can fix that.  
  
Johnny: Great. A bounty hunter.  
Samus: That a problem?  
Johnny: One bad day, and there goes Earthrealm.  
  
Johnny: Long story short, I died.  
Samus: Who killed you?  
Johnny: One of Shao Kahn's 'boyfriends' did, Samus.


	20. Vs. Kano

Vs. Kano

Samus: Terrorist scum...  
Kano: Another Sonya.  
Samus: Time to go.  
  
Samus: Kano...  
Kano: I'll have that suit, blondie!  
Samus: Your death warrant's been signed.  
  
Kano: You would have made a badass Black Dragon.  
Samus: I fight terrorism, not commit it.  
Kano: You'r missin' out, love.  
  
Kano: Do I have a price on my head?  
Samus: You do now, Kano.  
Kano: Good luck with the collecting.


	21. Vs. The Joker

Vs. The Joker

Samus: How could you hurt so many people?  
Joker: Ask your friends the same thing.  
Samus: I usually work alone, assclown.  
  
  
Samus: You will be tried for mass murder!  
Joker: I'm afraid it doesn't work that way around here, my dear.  
Samus: Yes, it will.  
  
Joker: Hello, dearie.  
Samus: Ughh... overkill on the makeup.  
Joker: I don't believe in overkill.  
  
Joker: How about a smile?  
Samus: I don't think so.  
Joker: I have plenty hanging on my wall.


	22. Vs. Kabal

Vs. Kabal

Samus: Kabal, the Black Dragon.  
Kabal: How the hell did you know?  
Samus: I know terror when I see it.

Samus: Can you breathe in that mask?  
Kabal: What's it to you?  
Samus: Answer my question!

Kabal: Kano has put a hit on you.  
Samus: For what, scum?  
Kabal: He wants that suit of yours.

Kabal: You're new.  
Samus: I came to aid against Shao Kahn.  
Kabal: You picked a bad day to do it, too.

Kabal: What did Cage tell you to call me?  
Samus: "Kaballsack."  
Kabal: That fucker is dead!


	23. Vs. Kenshi

Vs. Kenshi  
  
Samus: Kenshi...  
Kenshi: Sonya informed me of you.  
Samus: I never expected to fight a blind swordsman.  
  
Kenshi: Samus.  
Samus: You're not the first swordsman I fought.  
Kenshi: I'm certain not Sephiroth, that's for sure.


	24. Vs. Kintaro

Vs. Kintaro  
  
Samus: Got something for you, Kintaro.  
Kintaro: How bad can it be?  
Samus: Today's Special: Super Missiles.  
  
Samus: I will protect Earth.  
Kintaro: Earth's not your home, alien!  
Samus: It is now.  
  
Kintaro: Away with you, girl.  
Samus: My name is Samus Aran.  
Kintaro: Hmph. That's not a name, it's hyperbole.  
  
Kintaro: Humans will reject you, Zebesian.  
Samus: They won't. They need me.  
Kintaro: How would you know?


	25. Vs. Kitana

Vs. Kitana  
  
Samus: Greetings, Kitana.  
Kitana: Why come to Outworld, Samus?  
Samus: To survey a growing threat at work.  
  
Kitana: I had heard you were coming.  
Samus: How may I help you, Kitana?  
Kitana: By joining us against Shao Kahn.  
  
Samus: What can you tell me about Shao Kahn?  
Kitana: He is a ruthless emperor who's conquered realms, including Outworld and my own.  
Samus: He must be stopped.  
  
Kitana: Leave Shao Kahn to me.  
Samus: How will you defeat him?  
Kitana: With Edenian justice.


	26. Vs. Kotal Kahn

Vs. Kotal Kahn  
  
Samus: Why give your emperorship to Kitana?  
Kotal: She rose above her station, Samus.  
Samus: What are you to her now?  
  
Samus: I have come to aid against Shao Kahn.  
Kotal: Beware, Samus. Shao Kahn is not our only threat.  
Samus: If not him, then who?  
  
Kotal: You are not of Outworld.  
Samus: I know very little of it.  
Kotal: Allow me to educate you, Samus.  
  
Kotal: You facilitate peace in the galaxy?  
Samus: It is an neverending burden, Kotal.  
Kotal: Your aid can be of a great abundance, Samus.


	27. Vs. Kung Lao

Vs. Kung Lao  
  
Samus: Nice hat.  
Kung Lao: Sarcasm, Samus?  
Samus: What was your first clue?  
  
Samus: You claim to be the legend.  
Kung Lao: I defeated the Deadly Alliance singlehandedly.  
Samus: One match does not a legend make, Kung Lao.  
  
Kung Lao: Don't shoot down my hat.  
Samus: Keep it on your head, and I won't.  
Kung Lao: Fair enough.  
  
Kung Lao: Am I dreaming?  
Samus: No. I am real./Keep your hormones in check, kid.  
Kung Lao: And people moan about my ego./And they call me cocky.  
  
Samus: So you're Liu Kang's sidekick?  
Kung Lao: His partner, not his sidekick.  
Samus: Also heard you're extremely touchy.  
  
Samus: What do you want, Kung Lao?  
Kung Lao: You to leave Earth.  
Samus: I don't leave a mission unfinished.


	28. Vs. Liu Kang

Vs. Liu Kang  
  
Samus: The Champion of Mortal Kombat.  
Liu Kang: My reputation precedes me.  
Samus: It's about to take a hit.  
  
Samus: How do you protect Earth?  
Liu Kang: We Shaolin train our entire lives.  
Samus: Meaning you don't get out often.  
  
Liu Kang: Do you have something to prove, Samus?  
Samus: After my years as a bounty hunter, no.  
Liu Kang: I sense a flaw in your statement.  
  
Liu Kang: Your Zero Suit is unique.  
Samus: As is my flexibility in kombat, Liu Kang.  
Liu Kang: Show me, Samus.


	29. Vs. Master Raven

Vs. Master Raven

Samus: Stop!  
Master Raven: You think you're worthy to battle me?  
Samus: I will take you on, Raven.  
  
Samus: Your sword can't cut through my metal.  
Master Raven: Don't get too cocky, Samus./Please. I've split a Russian tank round in half.  
Samus: Bring it, Raven./That's incredible!  
  
Master Raven: A new G-Corporation project?  
Samus: What is G-Corporation?  
Master Raven: That infomation is classified.  
  
Master Raven: Why duel with me, Samus?  
Samus: I want to see if the rumors about you are true.  
Master Raven: The mystery is the allure./What rumors?


	30. Vs. Melody

Vs. Melody

Samus: Another soldier?  
Melody: Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors.  
Samus: What are your capabilities?  
  
Samus: What kind of world is this?  
Melody: One currently engulfed in the flames of war.  
Samus: A bigger tragedy if left unchecked for too long.  
  
Melody: Is that a Paralyzer?  
Samus: Yes. It needs a upgrade.  
Melody: I can help you with that.  
  
Melody: Girl, that armor...  
Samus: ...is killing, I know. Cassie told me.  
Melody: She's not wrong, you know.


	31. Vs. Mileena

Vs. Mileena  
  
Samus: What the hell...?  
Mileena: Do I scare you, little girl?  
Samus: Not as scary as Mother Brain!  
  
Samus: You look just like Kitana, minus the teeth.  
Mileena: I am her sister, for now.  
Samus: One big happy family, they say.  
  
Mileena: I'll tear off that armor.  
Samus: Gandrayda couldn't, and neither can you.  
Mileena: You underestimate me, Samus.  
  
Mileena: I assume you work with Kitana.  
Samus: I usually work alone.  
Mileena: And you will die alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banter Update: Noob Saibot


	32. Vs. Nightwolf

Vs. Nightwolf

Samus: Earth has a new protector.  
Nightwolf: How can I know for certain?  
Samus: Allow me to demonstrate.

Nightwolf: The Matoka spoke of your presence, Samus.  
Samus: I assure you I mean you no harm.  
Nightwolf: You are the destroyer of planets.  
  
Samus: I know it's hard to trust me, Nightwolf.  
Nightwolf: Perhaps a test of faith, Samus?  
Samus: Of course.  
  
Nightwolf: The Matoka spoke to the Chozo.  
Samus: How do they speak of me?  
Nightwolf: They spoke of a light that shines in the darkness.


	33. Vs. Nina Williams

Vs. Nina Williams

Samus: You got a permit for that gun?  
Nina: Yeah, but it's in the car.  
Samus: Your heartbeat says you're lying.  
  
Samus: Pun your gun down.  
Nina: Why would I do that?  
Samus: Otherwise, I'll have to break it.  
  
Nina: I'm not gonna enjoy shooting you.  
Samus: Then tear up the contract you signed.  
Nina: Belching on deals is bad for business.  
  
Nina: Are you faster than a speeding bullet?  
Samus: Shoot me and find out.  
Nina: Guess you're super smug, too.


	34. Vs. Noob Saibot

Vs. Noob Saibot

Samus: A wraith?  
Noob Saibot: I have come for your soul, Samus Aran.  
Samus: It won't be yours for the taking.  
  
Noob Saibot: Your allies have forsaken you.  
Samus: They would use the Metroids for their own purposes.  
Noob Saibot: You are their obstacle to eliminate.  
  
Samus: Between you and Phantoon, I can't sleep.  
Noob Saibot: We are both your nightmares.  
Samus: No. That would be Nightmare.  
  
Noob Saibot: You cannot defeat the shadows.  
Samus: Like I hadn't beaten one before.  
Noob Saibot: Not me, Samus.


	35. Vs. Quan Chi

Vs. Quan Chi

Samus: A certain Earthrealm soldier got me a name for you.  
Quan Chi: And what ridiculousness did he come up with?  
Samus: A bald-headed penis.

Quan Chi: Greetings, Samus.  
Samus: Right back at cha, Humpty Dumpy.  
Quan Chi: You inherited Cassie's humor, it seems.


	36. Vs. Raiden

Vs. Raiden  
  
Samus: The legendary god of thunder.  
Raiden: What brings you here, Samus?  
Samus: To join your comrades in a coming war.  
  
Raiden: Never before have I met an intergalactic heroine.  
Samus: I am humbled, Lord Raiden.  
Raiden: First, you will earn my respect.  
  
Samus: Raiden...  
Raiden: When you make Earthrealm your home, you must defend it at all costs.  
Samus: That's why the shining star of the galaxy burns bright against evil.  
  
Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm.  
Samus: I've arrived just in time.  
Raiden: Join us, Samus.


	37. Vs. Rain

Vs. Rain

Samus: Edenians deserve better than you.  
Rain: Without me, they'll be lost.  
Samus: No, Rain. They'll be free.  
  
Samus: No crown for a king?  
Rain: I am a god, not a king/A crown doesn't make you royalty.  
Samus: I wanted to take it off your head.  
  
Rain: Respect my authority, Samus Aran.  
Samus: Why would I when you work with a tyrant?  
Rain: Then die, Zebesian.  
  
Rain: You're a Zebesian?  
Samus: You sound surprised.  
Rain: Allow me to welcome you properly.  



	38. Vs. Reptile

Vs. Reptile  
  
Samus: Syzoth.  
Reptile: Have we met before?  
Samus: Raiden told me all about you.  
  
Samus: Get ready, Reptile.  
Reptile: This one has claws  
Samus: I have a arm cannon too, you know./I don't scratch, I uppercut.  
  
Reptile: A bit young, are you?  
Samus: Afraid you're too slow?  
Reptile: My claws will cut you down.  
  
Samus: You resemble Ridley.  
Reptile: What is this 'Ridley?'  
Samus: Uh... Space Pirate... forget it.  
  
Reptile: I found you, Samus.  
Samus: Good. I owe you a few scars.  
Reptile: Silly girl.


	39. Vs. Reiko

Vs. Reiko  
  
Samus: I've heard of you, Reiko.  
Reiko: I will rule Outworld, woman.  
Samus: But without Shao Kahn's helmet, you're nothing.  
  
Samus: So you're pals with Shao Kahn, huh?  
Reiko: 'Pals' is an overstatement.  
Samus: Either way, you're going down.  
  
Reiko: I will hurt you, Samus Aran.  
Samus: Ooohh, pinky swear?  
Reiko: I swear on your mother's grave.  
  
Reiko: Still seeking vengeance for your parents?  
Samus: You dare speak of my parents _who gave their whole lives to me, you son of a bitch?!? _  
Reiko: Prepare to join them!__


	40. Vs. Revy

Vs. Revy

Samus: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?  
Revy: It is if you've seen what I've seen.  
Samus: I guess we could somewhat relate.

Revy: Well... you're a new one.  
Samus: My name is Samus Aran.  
Revy: Rebecca Lee. Pleased to beat you.


	41. Vs. Sareena

Vs. Sareena  
  
Samus: Make any scores lately?  
Sareena: Just Kuai Liang's heart.  
Samus: Hold on. I'm gonna barf...  
  
Sareena: Samus Aran, the girl from space.  
Samus: Sareena, the demoness.  
Sareena: Clever too. I like that.


	42. Vs. Scorpion

Vs. Scorpion

Samus: Scorpion...  
Scorpion: How do you know me?  
Samus: Your famous catchphrase.  
  
Samus: I know what it is to be through hell and back.  
Scorpion: We both know our way around.  
Samus: I would again to save Earth.  
  
Scorpion: How will your suit protect you?  
Samus: My Gravity Suit can withstand intense environments.  
Scorpion: I'm impressed.  
  
Scorpion: Because of you, the galaxy is protected.  
Samus: You flatter me, Hanzo.  
Scorpion: Show me why Ridley fears you.


	43. Vs. Sektor

Vs. Sektor  
  
Samus: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?  
Sektor: Aliens are no better than humans.  
Samus: Being cruel yourself won't change that./Clearly, you are not friendly.  
  
Sektor: Catching you was easy.  
Samus: What gives you that idea?  
Sektor: All I need is a little bait.  
  
Samus: I can fire missiles too.  
Sektor: Is that supposed to impress me?  
Samus: Would you like a flamethrower as well?  
  
Sektor: Your arm cannon will be a nice upgrade.  
Samus: Make your own. This one's mine  
Sektor: Once I kill you, it'll be mine.


	44. Vs. Shang Tsung

Vs. Shang Tsung  
  
Samus: The soul-stealing sycaphant.  
Shang Tsung: The planet-destroying harlot.  
Samus: You may die now.  
  
Samus: I scare you, don't I?  
Shang Tsung: You are an undisiplined girl.  
Samus: I'm a girl avenging her people and defending the galaxy.  
  
Samus: I want the souls of my parents.  
Shang Tsung: Neither will be returned.  
I'm not asking, Shang Tsung!  
  
Samus: You're done here, Shang Tsung.  
Shang Tsung: Why die to save the Earth?  
Samus: I won't lose another home!  
  
Shang Tsung: It is better to be collected than killed.  
Samus: My soul is off-limits, Shang Tsung.  
Shang Tsung: Science demands your sacrifice.  
  
Shang Tsung: Samus Aran, the elusive specimen.  
Samus: I'm the one you'll never catch.  
Shang Tsung: No one escapes me.  
  
Shang Tsung: I grow tired of your interference!  
Samus: Want me to tuck you in?  
Shang Tsung: I would rather have you submit.


	45. Vs. Shao Kahn

Vs. Shao Kahn  
  
Samus: Shao Kahn...  
Shao Kahn: Looking to die, woman?  
Samus: To liberate the realms.  
  
Shao Kahn: I am challenged by a mere child?  
Samus: My Power Suit will protect me.  
Shao Kahn: I'll reduce it to scrap!


	46. Vs. Sheeva

Vs. Sheeva  
  
Samus: A female Shokan?  
Sheeva: I am not familiar with you as well  
Samus: Either way, I come in peace.  
  
Samus: Kitana spoke highly of you, Queen Sheeva.  
Sheeva: Yet I meet the famous and legendary Samus Aran.  
Samus: I don't keep my reputation for nothing.  
  
Sheeva: You fight for Earthrealm?  
Samus: I do, your Highness.  
Sheeva: You must first prove your mantle.  
  
Sheeva: We have much to discuss, Samus.  
Samus: What's the situation?  
Sheeva: Liberation from Shao Kahn, naturally.


	47. Vs. Sheva Alomar

Vs. Sheva

Samus: I think I like your skills better, Alomar.  
Sheva: Seriously? You have the Power Suit.  
Samus: Yeah, but I've always been an animal lover.  
  
Sheva: Who are you?  
Samus: I'm Samus Aran. I received a distress signal from Earth.  
Sheva: Samus Aran? You better come with me.  
  
Samus: We are both respective huntresses, Sheva.  
Sheva: Except your is suit is advantageous.  
Samus: Point taken.  
  
Sheva: You seek vengeance, Samus?  
Samus: My parents' murderers are dead, Sheva.  
Sheva: That is true justice.


	48. Vs. Shinnok

Vs. Shinnok

Samus: Shinnok...  
Shinnok: You cannot best me, woman.  
Samus: Kraid, Ridley, Mother Brain...

Shinnok: Samus Aran.  
Samus: Demon or god, I will defeat you.  
Shinnok: How about Necromancer?


	49. Vs. Sindel

Vs. Sindel  
  
Samus: You're coming at me a little hot.  
Sindel: I will come at you louder.  
Samus: I didn't come for the music.  
  
Samus: Are you Queen Sindel?  
Sindel: _Empress _Sindel!  
Samus: Well, that was a hell of a bad read.  
  
Samus: You were resurrected.  
Sindel: As Shao Kahn's key to Earthrealm/And was corrupted by Shao Kahn's influence.  
Samus: You are not his puppet, Sindel./How will you redeem yourself?  
  
Sindel: Another peasant for Shao Kahn.  
Samus: In his dreams, Sindel!  
Sindel: You will comply, harlot!  
  
Sindel: Are you an Earthrealmer?  
Samus: No. From the galaxy.  
Sindel: Quite an interesting specimen.__


	50. Vs. Skarlet

Vs. Skarlet

Samus: A woman of blood. That's new.  
Skarlet: Would you offer your Chozo blood to me?  
Samus: Tempting, but no.

Samus: Why the blood, Skarlet?  
Skarlet: I need it to stay alive.  
Samus: Who the hell did this to you?  
  
Skarlet: Quite a fantastic specimen.  
Samus: My blood is off limits, Skarlet.  
Skarlet: You cannot deny me, Samus.  
  
Skarlet: I will cut you open, Samus.  
Samus: Many tried, and failed.  
Skarlet: I will succeed.


	51. Vs. Smoke

Vs. Smoke

Samus: I'm still learning my way around.  
Smoke: You are a threat to my future development.  
Samus: And thus another enemy.  
  
Smoke: Your armor possesses the power of planet Zebes.  
Samus: That a problem?  
Smoke: It will not be enough to save you.


	52. Vs. Sonya

Vs. Sonya

Samus: Finally, a professional soldier.  
Sonya: You serve your country, too?  
Samus: No, the galaxies.  
  
Samus: Sonya Blade.  
Sonya: You were looking for me?  
Samus: A challenge to eliminate my boredom.  
  
Sonya: Are you, uh... y'know?  
Samus: (irritated groan) Single? Yes and happily so.  
Sonya: That wasn't the question I asked./I was gonna say military.  
  
Sonya: You are wanted by the Galactic Federation.  
Samus: Let me guess, the B.S.L incident.  
Sonya: Why do you think the Chozo created the Metroids?


	53. Vs. Spawn

Vs. Spawn

Samus: A hellspawn?  
Spawn: An antihero, Samus.  
Samus: Difference being?

Samus: Is that Necroplasm?  
Spawn: Do you really wanna know?  
Samus: Only one way to find out.

Spawn: I was a soldier like you.  
Samus: Until Chapel assassinated you.  
Spawn: And this is the result.  
  
Spawn: What is this 'Norfair?'  
Samus: In short, it's dark.  
Spawn: And Hell is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last banter was a reference to DMX's 1998 album of the same name.


	54. Vs. Starfire

Vs. Starfire  
  
Samus: So I'm not the only alien.  
Starfire: I've been on Earth longer than you.  
Samus: What was your experience thus far?  
  
Samus: You don't seem to pose a threat at all.  
Starfire: I made Earth my home.  
Samus: Perhaps we can learn more about each other.  
  
Starfire: How do you cope with darkness?  
Samus: I never give up hope.  
Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.  
  
Starfire: We are both strong, sexy space girls.  
Samus: I think I just made a new friend!  
Starfire: Imagine what we can do, Samus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This banter gave me a couple of ideas. Them two on the beach, and in space.


	55. Vs. Stryker

Vs. Stryker  
  
Samus: A cop?  
Stryker: Riot Control Brigade, ma'am.  
Samus: As you were.  
  
Stryker: You are out of this world!  
Samus: It's the Zero Suit, right?  
Stryker: Are you a fashion model or something?


	56. Vs. Sub-Zero

Vs. Sub-Zero  
  
Samus: I work well with cold.  
Sub-Zero: How would I know?  
Samus: You know of the Phendrana Drifts?  
  
Samus: A challenge, Sub-Zero?  
Sub-Zero: Can you fight without the suit?  
Samus: Try me.  
  
Sub-Zero: Are you here for the tournament?  
Samus: I've had my fill of Smash tournaments./What tournament?  
Sub-Zero: No. Mortal Kombat./Where exactly are you from, Samus.  
  
Sub-Zero: You are not Cyber Lin Kuei.  
Samus: I've encountered quite a few.  
Sub-Zero: You can join me in destroying them.


	57. Vs. Superman

Vs. Superman

Samus: I'm sorry for what happened to Krypton, Superman.  
Superman: You destroyed it, didn't you?  
Samus: No, Brainiac did.  
  
Samus: I thought superheroes don't kill.  
Superman: I took one life to save millions.  
Samus: Green Arrow? Shazam? Luthor? Need I say more?  
  
Superman: Listen to me, Kara.  
Samus: I'm Samus Aran, not Kara Zor-El.  
Superman: My apologies, _Samus. _  
  
Superman: I protect the Earth, Samus.  
Samus: But then your Regime drove it to the brink.  
Superman: Blame the Joker for that.__


	58. Vs. Tanya

Vs. Tanya

Samus: People don't trust you, do they?  
Tanya: We all make mistakes.  
Samus: Sounds like an excuse to me.

Samus: Jade told me you're the best of the best.  
Tanya: Want to see the sexiest style of mine, eh?  
Samus: I want to prove I'm better.

Tanya: You get one free lesson.  
Samus: What kind of teacher are you?  
Tanya: The kind that doesn't take excuses.

Tanya: Samus Aran.  
Samus: I'm not of Earthrealm, nor from it.  
Tanya: Don't worry. That part's obvious.


	59. Vs. Tifa Lockhart

Vs. Tifa

Samus: It seems that evil has no bountary, Tifa.  
Tifa: I fight it every damn day.  
What else do we have in common?  
  
Tifa: Pleased to meet you, Samus.  
Samus: You up for a brawl, Tifa?  
Tifa: You bet.  
  
Tifa: Samus Aran?  
Samus: Who wants to know?  
Tifa: Tifa Lockhart of AVALANCHE.  
  
Tifa: Did you fight Sephiroth in Smash?  
Samus: He was a difficult adversary, told be told.  
Tifa: Next time, gimme a call.  
  
Samus: Are you a bar owner?  
Tifa: You should come to 7th Heaven for drinks.  
Samus: It's a deal, Tifa.


	60. Vs. Terminator

Vs. Terminator

Samus: A machine disguised as a human...  
Terminator: The same was said of you, Samus Aran.  
Samus: Well, aren't we a couple of misfits?

Samus: Skynet is a threat to this world.  
Terminator: As you are to it.  
Samus: You both must be destroyed.

Terminator: Your Power Suit is an exoskeleton.  
Samus: You studied me.  
Terminator: It will belong to Skynet.

Terminator: You destroyed planet Zebes.  
Samus: After I eradicated the Metroid menace.  
Terminator: What is a 'Metroid?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banter Update: Sektor


	61. Vs. Tremor

Vs. Tremor  
  
Samus: You cause earthquakes, Tremor?  
Tremor: And aftershocks.  
Samus: You won't last long.  
  
Tremor: Brace yourself, Samus.  
Samus: You're off to a 'rocky' start.  
Tremor: I will be your apocalypse.


End file.
